


30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 11

by LaLopez1981



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [11]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Avengers, Bottom Tony, Day 11, Developing Relationship, Explaining their relationship to a disapproving third party, FrostIron - Freeform, Interrupted Sex, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Table Sex, Top Loki, Unfinished sex, post-Avengers movie, starki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 11: Explaining their relationship to a disapproving third party</p><p>It's a bright sunny day and Thor goes looking for Loki to spend it with him....and finds him somewhere he did not expect to.</p><p>*Reminder: these are not related, unless I specify so*</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 11

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, I have to thank lightonlight.tumblr.com. I used her amazing art as inspiration for this day. Cuz it's amazing and gave me a great idea. Thank you, darling!
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this, so enjoy!
> 
> XOXO,  
> LaLa
> 
>  
> 
> ((if you're interested in seeing the pic--and I'd suggest the rest of her awesome 30 Day challenge art--here's the link...just take the parenthesis out: http://lightonlight(.)tumblr(.)com/post/45423570503/11-explaining-their ))

Thor Odinson had traveled extensively in his centuries-long life. He had been to almost all of the nine realms, and still none of the places he had visited could hold a candle to the golden realm of his home, Asgard.

  
Everything about Asgard was glorious. The skies were always clear, the waters the purest of blues and greens, and the palace, where he lived with the royal family, gleamed bright gold equally in the sunlight and the moonlight.  
  
But if he had to choose any other place to live, he would choose Midgard. Specifically, he would choose the Tower of Stark, in Manhattan.   
  
Though it was true Thor hadn't travelled to many other places on Midgard, besides New York and New Mexico, where his lady love, Jane stayed, he found he didn't feel the need to because New York offered such beautiful views in every season.  
  
And the tower had everything he needed! A room to himself that rivaled the size of his quarters in the palace; a kitchen that was always stocked with anything he wanted from his favorite flavor of Pop Tarts to his favorite Midgardian ale. It even housed a gymnasium, or "gym" as he was constantly told it is commonly called, where he could spar with the Captain and train with the archer, Barton, and the Lady Romanov.  
  
His favorite part of staying at the tower was that his closest friends and allies, the Avengers, all had rooms there as well. Captain Rogers and Dr. Banner were housed on a permanent basis, while Agents Barton and Romanov occupied their rooms only when they were not out on missions elsewhere on Midgard. And Tony, of course, occupied the top floors of the tower.  
  
Thor was truly grateful to the Man of Iron. Not only did he provide a central base for the Avengers team, but he went even further, and opened his home, and one of his spare rooms, to Loki.  
  
After their return to Asgard, Odin handed down a punishment to Loki similar to the one he had handed down to Thor not long before: banishment to Midgard and stripped off his powers and title. Thor, still feeling like the—overly sentimental, according to Loki—big brother he was, he couldn't let him be stranded on Earth alone. He knew too well that, even without his magical powers, Loki could be dangerous. So he dragged him—damn near kicking and screaming though he was—to Stark Tower. It took a lot of convincing; the most from Tony himself who was concerned about Bruce's well-being. But the doctor assured him as long as Loki behaved himself, he would be fine.  
  
Thor was grateful and pleased by his comrades. Loki didn't make it easy to get along with him, but it had been over a year now. He had his powers back, but for all his resistance in the beginning, he elected to stay on Midgard at the tower instead of returning to Asgard. And he had settled into comfortable, if not overly friendly relationships, with the entire team—for which Thor was immeasurably relieved. Loki and Barton, in particular, seemed to enjoy a pleasant back and forth of sarcastic quips that fooled no one; they had long settled their differences and were quiet good friends.  
  
As for the master of the tower, Tony wasn't particularly friendly to Loki, initially, and seemed to spend even more time hidden away in his lab. Though they still aren't very friendly after all this time, Thor has noticed that their light antagonism, like Loki and Clint's, is their way of communicating. He doesn’t always understand it, but as long as they’re not fighting, he’s happy.  
  
And ever the helpful brother, Thor still did his best, every so often, to bridge the gap between his brother and his friends.  
  
He was thinking about Loki now as he enjoyed his morning cup of coffee. It was a beautiful spring day; the sun shone brightly, and the skies were clear, allowing him to see across the expanse of the city of Manhattan, its towers—the scrapers of the sky—gleaming in the sunlight. The view from the balcony of his bedroom often took his breath away. He thought maybe he and Loki could go out walking and explore.  
  
Wanting more coffee first, Thor left his bedroom and made his way to the kitchen. He poured himself another cup of the drink he preferred with no milk or sugar, and wished Bruce a good morning as he poured a second, when the scientist strolled in. 

They shared a light conversation while he added several scoops of sugar and just a dab of milk to the second cup. Thor learned the two resident S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were off on a mission and the Captain already at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, keeping tabs, so it was just the four of them—Tony, Bruce, Loki, and Thor—in the tower.  
  
Thor took his two mugs and bid the doctor farewell, making his way to Loki's room. Loki didn't seem to enjoy the Midgardian beverage as much as he did, but when he did indulge, he liked it _very_ sweet. He knocked on the door and called for his brother. When he received no answer he held both mugs in one hand by the handles and pushed open the door. The bed was empty and made.  
  
 _Hmm_. Thor wondered where Loki could have gotten off to at this early hour, and awkwardly, glanced up at the ceiling. He rarely spoke to Jarvis—it was unnerving speaking to someone without a face—but he did so now. "Uh, J-Jarvis, is my—is Loki in the tower?"  
  
 _"Yes, sir. The younger Mr. Odinson is in the top floor lab with Mr. Stark."  
_  
Thor's brows drew together. _That’s odd_. "Thank you, Jarvis," he said absently as he headed to the elevator, giving Bruce another nod as the doctor passed by while the doors slid open.  
  
"Where are you off to now? I thought that was for Loki," he motioned to the second mug.  
  
"That it is. Jarvis informs me Loki is in the lab with Tony."  
  
Bruce's eyebrows shot up as the giant blond stepped onto the mechanism. "Uh, Thor...!"  
  
Thor stuck his head out between the doors before they could fully close. "Yes?"  
  
Bruce hesitated, shook his head. "Never mind." Thor smiled that million dollar smile and stepped back. The doors closed and Bruce laughed quietly to himself. "He was bound to find out eventually... Duck and cover, Bruce." 

* * *

"Loki." Tony grinned to himself at the half-hearted warning. "I'm trying to work here."

  
The god didn't stop, continuing to nuzzle his nose against Tony's ear, brushing his lips across the skin of his neck. His hands, up to this point, rested lightly in the genius' hips, keeping him in place, but now his fingers were starting to move under the long-sleeve shirt and t-shirt Tony wore. "I am aware. That is what I'm enjoying. Watching you work is extremely arousing."  
  
Tony snorted, trying his best to concentrate on the finer inner workings of the latest version of his StarkPhone. "Seriously? You're so weird."  
  
"I am attracted to _you_. I assumed that was a given." He spoke into Tony's ear, making him shiver and drop whatever took was in his deft hands. "Oops..." His tongue flicked out teasing his ear again.  
  
Tony let out a long breath and pushed himself back into Loki. He turned his head, looking at Loki through half-lidded eyes. "You didn't get enough last night?"  
  
Loki's arms went around Tony's middle, his hands pressing against his chest to bring him closer, and moaned softly against him. "A lifetime of nights with you would never be enough."  
  
"Oh, goddamn it," Tony mumbled before turning in Loki's arms and bringing their mouth together. Loki made a self-satisfied noise and immediately began to pull Tony's shirts up to gather under his arms. They separated for only a moment as the shirts passed between them. Tony took Loki's head between his hands, concentrating on kissing his lips as aggressively as he could, dipping his tongue deep into Loki's mouth, craving his taste, scraping his teeth across his already swollen lips, and let the god take the lead.  
  
And Loki did. He let Tony use his mouth as he pleased, reaching down to undo the fly of his jeans and slip his hand inside. He swallowed Tony's ensuing moan, moving his hand roughly against his hardening length, maneuvering him to a different table with less tools and papers on it.

“Loki…clothes…off…” Tony gasped through heavy breaths and kisses, too impatient to wait through the mundane task of removing their clothes. A gold light shimmered around them as Loki used his magic to make their clothes disappear and then he was being shoved violently back onto the table, his legs roughly pushed up, toward his chest. “Loki—oh fucking hell!”

Loki’s salacious chuckle was soft and low as he watched Tony writhe and press his hips down against the finger he had pushed inside him, curling it down to press against his prostate. His fingers on his other hand brushed teasingly over Tony’s cock, twitching and leaking onto his belly. His green eyes flicked up when Tony laid a hand over his.

“Please, don’t toy with me, baby…” he nearly whined, his feet slamming onto the table he was laid upon.

Loki smirked and curled his fingers around Tony’s erection. “You are ready?”

“Yes…now.”

“You want me Anthony?” he asked with a small smile.

“No…” Tony gazed up at him with darkened, cloudy brown eyes. “I _need_ you, Loki…”

Loki groaned softly and moved between Tony’s legs, taking himself in hand, stroking his cock and coating it with the lube he magicked onto his fingers, and lined himself up with Tony. Taking hold of Tony’s hips, he both pushed into the smaller, compact body, and pulled Tony onto his cock, until he was fully sheathed inside him.

Tony let out the breath he was holding in one harsh expulsion, his hand flying down to wrap around Loki’s wrist. “Nnnh! Yes…”

Loki pulled his hips back and pushed in again, slowly, repeating this move several times until Tony was sufficiently stretched and he could begin moving with ease. “Mmm, you feel _good_ , Anthony.”

“F-fuck…faster…!”

Loki obeyed, his thrusts picking up pace, his hand flying out to grab the bar next to the table. He glanced at it briefly, wondering why it was there, and was pulled back to attention when Tony’s hand settled against his abs. Still moving in and out of him, Loki took the hand, pressed a kiss to it, and set it aside. He slid his own hands down the backs of Tony’s thighs to his ass, cupping him and lifting him just a little.

“Ah! Wait!” Tony shoved at Loki’s shoulder, and the god froze, still deep inside the genius. “Right there! _Jesusfuckingchrist_! Oh my _god_ …!” He cried out and limply brushed his fingers against Loki’s cheek.

Loki’s tongue snaked out and drew Tony’s thumb into his mouth, sucking on it for a moment. “ _Your_ god. I like the sound of that.”

“Mine…now fuck me. Hard.”

Gritting his teeth, Loki started pumping hard into Tony. Skin slapped against skin, breaths were expelled in succinct, harsh huffs, moans and cries grew in pitch with each thrust. Tony shifted lower, his body being pushed slowly up the table with each of Loki’s powerful thrusts, and planted his feet on Loki’s hips, spreading his legs obscenely wide. Loki smiled, running his tongue across his top lip, and moaned happily at the sight, before throwing his head back and hissing in a sharp breath.

He heard the sound of something breaking and ignored it, thinking something had just fallen off the table in their frenzied lovemaking.

“Loki.”

At Tony’s odd tone, he lowered his head and slowed his hips. Tony’s head was up off the table and he stared wide-eyed at something behind him. Loki only turned his head, not wanting to remove himself from Tony just yet. His face went blank at the sight of Thor standing in the doorway, a steaming mug of coffee in one hand, another smashed to bits at his feet.

“W-we can explain!” Tony rushed to say.

Loki rolled his eyes, at both Tony’s haste to appease Thor, and at Thor’s general presence, and that little twitch his eye was doing that he could see even from across the lab. “Go away, Thor. I’m busy.” Tony inadvertently snickered and sent a very weak glare Loki’s way.

“You will explain this, Loki. Soon.”

Loki turned his head away, smirking to himself. “Come now, Thor. You are no stranger to the concept of lovemaking in an unconventional place. I seem to remember catching you with a maiden or two in the stables, mother’s garden…” He aimed the smirk over his shoulder again. “…Odin’s throne.”

Tony winced as the other ceramic mug crashed to the ground.

Loki waited for the inevitable unintelligible roar from his brother. He heard it, trailing away as Thor stomped his way back to the elevator, and once he was gone, returned his attention to Tony. “Shall I continue?”

Tony stared at him for a moment, before breaking out into a wide grin. “Your brother’s gonna kill me. You know that, right?”

He lowered himself down over Tony, trapping the darker man’s deflating erection between their bodies, to press his lips to his. The kiss was soft and sweet—at first. Loki waited for Tony’s mouth to soften against his, for him to relax his jaw, for his lips to part to take a breath before gliding his tongue in alongside his, to curl around it and draw it into his own mouth and suck on it. He felt Tony grow hard again against his stomach and chuckled into the kiss. “He’ll have to go through me first,” he murmured against Tony’s lips.

_“Tony?”_

He groaned, aggravated, when Bruce’s voice came through an intercom. He pressed his hand to the back of Loki’s head to keep his mouth on his. Loki pecked his lips and moved his mouth along his jaw and down to his throat. “What, Brucie? I’m in the middle of something here.”

_“Yeah…I know. But you might want to get up here. Or at least send Loki. Thor is, uh…well, he’s breaking a lot of glass.”_

Loki chuckled against his skin and had slowly started moving into Tony again. “Mmnh…s’ok. Dummy can get it later.”

_“Okay…but I thought you’d want to stop him before he gets to the whiskey.”_

Loki’s movements stopped and he lifted his head to look at Tony. “He’s breaking my liquor bottles?!” he screeched, making Loki wince as he had done it right by his ear.

_“Uh…yeah…”_

“Anth—oh…” Loki stumbled and eventually landed on his butt on the floor after Tony pushed him off and scrambled up. “You’re naked!” he yelled after him.

“He’s killing my liquor, Loki!”

Loki flung out his wrist, covering Tony with at least his black boxer shorts, and dressed himself as he stood and started to follow, his face in a dark scowl, green magic sparking around his fingers. “And _I’m_ going to kill _him_ for interrupting my fun.”

And that’s why Thor was the last Avenger to find out about Loki and Tony.


End file.
